Minnie's Misconception- The reason Mortimer is not in kingdom hearts
by done123
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This story has a devastating beginning and a beautiful ending. The ending alone is worth the read. Minnie and Mickey have just gotten engaged and Disney Kingdom is beginning to form around them when tragedy strikes. Mortimer has been infected by the unknown darkness and before anyone can stop it... it's done. Will Yen Sid be able to help Mickey put things right?...


As the little princess put the pieces together that her father was no longer here, she gently removed her mothers arms from around her shoulders and began to sink slightly within herself.

"Mother" she spoke softly not moving her fixed gaze from the floor. The Queen also refusing to lift her tear stained face simply sighed heavily in reply.

"Yes my little dove…"

Minnuette hesitated for a moment and then said.

" I know what needs to be done now"…she paused as she bit her lower lip in fear for just a moment. Her head lowered to the floor. Her shoulders began sinking into her chest a bit. But somewhere in the back of her mind she heard her father's voice. The memory of a conversation they had just days before he departed.

Her father had invited her to sit in on his daily meetings with the Denizens and assist him with making the judgements and decisions that would help their people. As the memory flooded her mind, her gaze remained fixed on the floor and her fists began to clinch tighter in order to hold in her tears.

_"Are you sure you want my help Papa?"_

_" I sure do! One day, not very long from now…you will be the Queen. You will find that in those times you will need to make some very hard decisions, all while remembering that each and every choice you make will have some kind of effect on your people. They are our greatest responsibility and It will be up to you to guide them… lead them… and protect them."_

_"But Papa! What if I make the wrong choice? How will I know…?"_

_He smiled._

_" You will always make the right choices little dove.. if you just remember to make sure that your heart is in the right place. Sometimes the right decisions are the hardest ones to make."_

_"Papa… I'm afraid that I wont know what to do… it…it scares me."_

_"You know what kiddo…there were plenty of times that I had that very same feeling."_

_"YOU…? I thought you weren't afraid of anything!"_

_He laughed a little out loud, covering his mouth._

_"Yes little dove. I was afraid of a lot of things. I was afraid the day I saw the first light go out in the sky. I was afraid the day the keyblade first appeared to me, The day I had to leave your Mother alone to guard the castle while I fought along side Sora in the keyblade wars… and those are just a few. But do you know what scared me the most out of everything? Something that scared me even more than the day I was crowned king or the day that I married your Mother?"_

_"Ha ha ha ha!!! No papa…What was scarier than inheriting an entire kingdom or getting married?? Was it Maleficent? The heartless? The darkness?"_

_"Nope."_

_"What was it Papa?"_

_"It was the day your mother told me that I was going to be a father."_

_"Really? You were scared of me?"_

_" No silly, I wasn't afraid of you. You see, I was afraid that you would need me and I wouldn't be able to do something right or worse… that I wouldn't even know what to do."_

_"But you're a very good Papa and you always know what to do!"_

_"That fear was very real, I assure you little dove. I didn't have any idea what I was supposed to do with a little tiny person whose very life was solely dependent upon me."_

_"Hmmm… Well, how did you figure it out then Papa? How did you stop being afraid"_

_"I never really stopped being afraid. Even to this day I am still afraid. But I didn't let it stop me from trying. I simply realized that you needed me and I was not going to allow my fear stop me from being the best Papa that I could be. No matter what, good or bad I will always try. As long as I have always let my heart be my guide…it has never failed to lead me in the right direction."_

_"I guess your right… um...Papa, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, little dove."_

_"Why do you and Momma call me little dove…when I'm really a little mouse?"_

_"Ha ha ha ha.. ha… Well... i suppose If you really wanna know."_

_"I do!"_

_"One night, very late…when you were still very small. Your mother.. who loved you so very much that she absolutely refused to allow anyone to take you to the nursery had insisted that you sleep in our room every night. She was rocking you in her arms and singing you to sleep as she paced along the big bay window in our room. Once she thought that you were sleeping she placed you in your bassinet and crept back into bed. Well I guess you weren't quite finished with her singing to you because the next thing we knew you had started crying. As we both rushed over to see about you… just as we reached your bed we noticed that you had wrapped your little arms around yourself and began cooing like…well..."_

_"A little dove?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"ha ha…ha…I love you Papa.."_

_"I love you… little dove"_

As Minnuette awoke from her daydream, she slowly began lifting her head…her eyes narrowed and reflected the fire of determination. She took a single deep breath before continuing … "And I know…I know what I must do." She finished. Her eyes sternly forward and her brow furrowed.

The queen slowly lifted her head in fright. Her eyes widened as she was struck with the same unmistakable feeling that she always gets when she hears those hauntingly familiar words.


End file.
